1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing systems have been used in various applications. Such systems output image frames of high quality under various light conditions. When image frames are output in an indoor environment brightened by indoor light (e.g., fluorescent light or incandescent light), fluctuations in light intensity caused by the indoor light cause flicker, which may degrade the quality of the image frames.
Attempts have been made to remove flicker under these circumstances. One attempt to remove flicker involves setting an integration time of the image processing system as integer multiple of a period of a light source in an indoor circumstance.